


Naughty or....?

by notjustmom



Series: Sherlock Christmas Ficlets 2017 [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Elf on the Shelf, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, a bit of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: prompt 14: Elf/ Naughty or Nice





	Naughty or....?

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist, I do wonder sometimes if the month of December would go more smoothly if I had an Elf on the Shelf...

"What is THIS?" Sherlock growled as he pointed a trembling finger at a small elfin form dressed in red, smiling at him from the salad drawer.

"Oh, that?" John looked over his shoulder and turned away to switch on the kettle. "It's an Elf on the Shelf."

"Hmmmph. I do have a Facebook account, John, I DO know WHAT it is, I suppose the question I should have asked is,'why is it perched on the handle of our salad drawer?'" Sherlock crossed his arms as John rolled his eyes.

"Thought it was a bit more festive than last year's thumbs?" John suggested lightly, then wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist and pressed kisses between his shoulder blades.

"So the theory being, if there is a tiny plastic person watching over the kitchen, I will behave myself?"

"Hmmm. That seems to be the idea, yes."

"I am not a child." Sherlock whinged as he continued to glare at the figure continuing to grin at him.

"No. you most definitely are not." John murmured into the silk dressing gown, then spun Sherlock in his arms, and pushed the gown gently from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. "You are most defintely not a child, you are the most beautiful man I've ever seen." He ran his fingers down Sherlock's sides and watched Sherlock's eyes flutter close, as the tension melted from his shoulders.

"John..."

"Hmmm....?"

"Maybe I should close the fridge? Not sure if this counts as 'Naughty'..."

"Or 'Nice'?" John brushed his lips over a hardening nipple and felt Sherlock draw in a sharp breath.

"Johhhhhnnnn..."

"Close the fridge."


End file.
